


Breakfast

by Delta140



Series: Gaigel-Daily Life [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: Gaige and Angel eat breakfast.





	Breakfast

Sizzling filled the kitchen, the smell of bacon flowing throughout the house, the sun only starting to creep over the horizon in the winter morning

Angel inspected the meat, prodding the cuts of pork with the spatula, not wanting to repeat last month's incident, shuddering at the memories. The siren smoothed some nonexistent wrinkles out of her shirt, her left shoulder uncovered to reveal the tattoos that spread down her body, looking over to the two plates of toast and fried eggs, she added the final touch.

Footsteps gently made their way down the stairs, coming into the kitchen, accompanied by a tired looking Gaige, still wearing the hoodie she stole from her girlfriend and her hair in it's usual pigtails, who graciously collapsed onto a chair at the table, head finding its way on to the wooden surface, Angel laughed, putting the food in front of the Mechromancer, the mechanic looking up in response "It's too early for breakfast." She declared, putting her head on the table again.

"It's half seven," Angel replied, poking the other woman, "and you have an internship to go to."

"Actually I'm off today,"

"Then why the fuck did I get up at seven?"

"So I could get breakfast."

Angel pouted, "I'll get my revenge."

Gaige laughed, resting her head on her hand, slowing starting to eat, "will this give me horrible food poisoning like last time?"

"Well why don't you cook next time,"

"And risk burning the house down?" Gaige replied, glancing up at her girlfriend.

"It would be nice to have something made for me." Angel mumbled.

"Give me a spoon and I'll make you anything."

"I'm sure you would," the siren replied, picking up her plate and bringing it to the sink, beginning to wash it, "you know, I might clear out the garage-"

"Don't go in the garage!" The mechanic interrupted, eyes fixing on her, "the garage is mine." She added, poking at her food.

"Ok!" She put her hands up defensively, "ok, ok, it's yours," she added with a laugh.

"Good, good," the redhead added with a relieved sigh.

"Should I ask why I can't go in my garage?"

"Nope."

"Ok!" Angel replied replied, slightly afraid of what her girlfriend was hiding.

Gaige admired the tattoos on Angel's neck, watching where they slipped under her shirt, until Angel caught her gaze, "see something you like?"

"No I'm just curious if that shit on your neck is temporary." She asked, stifling a laugh.

"I thought you liked my tattoos," she retorted, looking genuinely mortified.

"I do," Gaige replied, putting her dish in the sink, Angel hummed a response, then trapped the redhead in an embrace from behind, The Mechromancer leaned into the touch, putting her head under Angel's chin.

"What do you want to do today?" Angel mumbled into her girlfriend's hair.

"Anything, as long as it's with you."

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'll be doing a whole load of fics with these wonderful characters and this is the beginning!


End file.
